AngelKitty
AngelKitty is the main magic user of Kotsubasa and Ravena's counterpart. Story Angel is a magical girl addict who originally got into FFW to live the dream. Unfortunately she has some trouble controlling her powers sometime so she wishes to find someone strong to be her teacher. After witnessing Ravena's fights at the Eclipse Stadium, Angel knew she had her teacher. Appearance Angel is a pretty young girl has a pink bob cut hair with a white ribbon and amber eyes. She is frequently seen wearing a white frock like Sakura Kinomoto. She has a white card pouch hanging on her right hip and a cardcaptor star key hanging around her neck. When she activates her Exceed hybrid form, white cat ears and a tail appears. In flight form, her wings extend out her back. Personality Angel is generally outspoken and forward with her actions although she has proven to be a little bratty sometimes. Like Sora, Angel grew in a wealthy, well-educated background where she was pampered a lot by her parents which explains her personality. However despite this, Angel is actually very determined and hard-working and always strives to improve herself. Pre-Cannon Cannon Angel appeared with the rest of Kotsubasa to confront Kurotsubasa. Weapons/Items Minnya: An albino baby neko-manju who is Angel's pet but hasn't officially bonded with her yet. Magical Bracelet: A special gold bracelet with a round pink gem that allows Angel to channel her Magical girl spirits. Simply put it's the Magical-Girl version of the Omnytrix. Sakura Cards: Angel carries a deck of Sakura cards on her hip. Star CardCaptor key: Angel uses the cardcaptor key with her cards. Relationships Shade Angel think Shade is very immature and argues with him occasionally but likes him as a friend. Sora Angel and Sora get along fairly well due to having similar upbringings. Beat-Boy Angel views BB as an ideal older brother and listens to him obediently. Cadet Angel doesn't really hate Cadet but she does get easily annoyed with him. Mirage As Mirage's best friend, Angel takes it upon herself to tutor Mirage in being a girl. Minnya Angel cares very deeply for Minnya and protects her. Hippo Angel respectfully treats Hippo but is slightly intimidated by the Hippogriff. Ravena Angel is highly determined to get Ravena to mentor her but due to her spoilt attitude Ravena refuses to teach her. Nonetheless, Angel is awed by Ravena's magical prowess and even thinks Felis is cool. Shadow Angel habors an open schoolgirl crush on Shadow after he saved her from a fall, much to Bella, the Hyna squad, and the other Kurotsubasa members' amusement of how cute it looks. Whenever Angel sees Shadow, her cat ears and tail will instantly pop out as her eyes turn into hearts. Fiction Powers Fairy Tail (Exceed-Carla) Angel has flying abilities of the Exceed and the prophetic abilites of Carla. She can also transform into an Exceed version of herself. Shaman King (Kyoyama Anna) Angel has Anna's shamanic abilities and even has full control of Zenki and Kouki. Cardcaptor Sakura (Card magic) Angel's overall appearance obviously points out her main source of magic is the power of the Sakura Cards. Original Power 'Magical-Spirit Take-Over' Angel has the ability to summon the magic forms and tools of magical girls for a short period of time. She is able to achive this by using The Magical Bracelet which functions like an Omnytrix for her. When she activates the Take-Over, Angel's clothes will transform into the Magical cosutme and color scheme of the Magical Girl and will be able to access the tools of the character. Techniques/Magic Sakura Card Magic: Depending on the card used, Angel's magic wil change. Since Angel can use Aera already she mainly uses the Fly Card to grant other the flying ability or her staff to carry more people. 'Exceed Magic' Angel is able to use to the basic magic skills of the Exceed race. Aera: The flying spell that allows Angel to grow her namesake angel wings. Precognition: Angel is able to see things in the future but visions come at random and usually takes Angel by surprise. Shaman Powers: See Anna Magical Girl Take-Over List of Magical Girls (inclusive of tools): *Sailor Senshi *Pretty Cures *Magical Lyrical Nanoha ( both Nanoha and Fate Tesstarosa) *Tokyo Mew Mew *Akazukin Cha Cha (Magical Princess Holy-Up) *Mermaid Princesses of Mermaid Melody Music Theme "Higher and Higher" by KUMOKO Sailor Senshi : Sailor Moon Theme song Pretty Cure: Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Movie theme Magical Nanoha: Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki Tokyo Mew Mew: My Sweet Heart Akazukin Cha Cha: 1st Opening Theme Mermaid Melody: Legend of Mermaid Quotes "The Magical Maiden Duo of Kotsubasa, AngelKitty and Minnya!" "Teach me magic, Ravena! " "Let's go, Minnya~!" Gallery Trivia *While a good fighter, Angel's lack of basic concept in magic as well as her diregard of the rules prevents from utilizing her powers properly. *Angel is very tenacious once she has set her mind to something. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Kotsubasa